


Strange

by magic_but_its_green



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Demus is only at the end tbh, Fluff, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The human centipede - Freeform, Warnings for mentions of disease, acne pus, and Frankensteins, and briefer mentions of bugs, eating egg shells, it’s basically Remus being Remus around all the other sides, silverfish - Freeform, talk about defiling corpses, with a prostitute-themed-nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_but_its_green/pseuds/magic_but_its_green
Summary: Remus acts strange and the others have to endure it.Roman gets annoyed, Logan is confused, Patton is scared, Virgil is disturbed, and Deceit is asleep.Warnings are in tags
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Strange

Remus, being creativity, had the urge to speak when inspiration controlled him. He needed to spread his idea like a disease, it was a natural impulse that came with being intrusive thoughts and being half of creativity. Sometimes, he just wants to share whatever’s on his mind, regardless of what it is. 

Other times, the sides have to view whatever he’s thinking. They might be shown Remus’ next creation, which could be nearly _anything_ from gruesome to merely odd. The only time the Duke doesn’t willingly share his “art”, is when someone walks in on him being... to put it simply, Remus. 

Naturally, when he can’t show Thomas, the sides have to see what he has to tell. To say that this leads to some confused, chagrined, or concerned sides is an understatement.   
  


* * *

Roman heard most of it. 

Remus always, without fail, went to his brother first. How could he not? Roman was also creativity, and therefore has had the same itch to speak his mind (maybe not to the same extent as Remus, but enough to understand Remus’ urges). 

Plus, Roman would “talk” about whatever Remus said if it wasn’t _too_ horrific. 

Currently, they were having a pleasant time in the imagination. Slaying beasts, creating new lands, brief catching up, it was nice. 

They had just been leaving a medieval town, and Roman felt great, _ecstatic_ to be having a normal day with his brother, until Remus, for some unknown reason, blurted out, “masquerades are just fancier furry conventions, so basically you’ve hosted furry conventions in your castle, making you a furry.”

Sharply turning his head towards his twin, stopping their walk altogether, Roman gave the Duke a very disconcerted look. “Remus, how, in the name of Disney itself, are furry conventions and,” a pause from the Prince, his mind trying to understand Remus’ thought process, “masquerades the same thing...”

A mischievous grin had already spread across the Duke’s face, as Roman began to connect the very loose dots of both social events. He was nearly cackling when Roman’s hands swatted at him as if Remus were a bug.

_“Goddammit, Remus!”_

* * *

Remus almost never went to Logan. Logan typically came to him on his own. 

Logan had walked into the light side’s common room, intending to go to the kitchen. When he saw Remus, laying down on the couch whilst aggressively glaring at _something,_ his original plans were figuratively thrown out to discover what the Duke was doing. 

“Salutations, Remus.” No response besides a grunt. How suspiciously out of character for the dark side.

“Are you viewing anything of importance? You seem quite transfixed on... something,” Logan, being led by curiosity, stepped a tad closer to Remus. 

Tentacles suddenly erupted from Remus’ back, startling Logan to step backwards. The tentacles closed any places Logan could’ve peeked through. How difficult. 

“If you must know,” Remus began, his voice dropping slightly to sound more mysterious, “I am taking a corpse to dirty as I please, by using various tools that’ll scratch and brand the corpse with markings that will satisfy me. I shall do this until it is decorated to my liking, and once I am finished, I will stuff it where I place the rest of my corpses. With time, it shall crumble and bend at odd angles, as all of my corpses do. If I find this one to be better than others, however, I shall hang it as a decoration on a wall, probably in this very room.”

Logan has no idea what to make of that, nor did he understand why Remus chuckled at his own words. 

“Anyways,” the Duke suddenly sat up, his tentacles hiding inside his back yet again, “whatcha think of my tree corpse?” He held up a piece of paper, which had a sketch of Frankenstein-esque humans, akin to the human centipede. Blood had been colored around the creature as extra, and possibly unnecessary, detail. 

Logan shouldn’t be surprised, but he was slightly baffled by the Duke’s extended metaphor of corpses and drawing. He was somewhat disgruntled at how (in the sense of tree “corpses”, at least), the Duke _technically_ wasn’t _entirely_ wrong. 

“It’s... very thoughtful, I suppose.” Truthfully, Remus’ drawing was disturbing, and difficult to look at, yet drawn exceptionally life-like. 

“Thank you! I’ll cya later, Logan Paul!” With that, the Duke had left before he could be lectured on how Logan was “not a Paul brother, how could you mix me up for a blonde YouTuber who is _real,_ and very much does _not_ look like Thomas.”

* * *

Patton never got a warning for Remus’ strange words. If Remus was near Patton, (or he couldn’t find Roman), then he would share. 

Luckily for Remus, he was likely to get a hilarious reaction from the father figure. Unluckily for the Duke, Patton would likely confide in the other light sides if he was spooked enough, and that would just make Roman more distant from Remus. 

Essentially, he didn’t go share to Patton often. 

The moral side was, as of now, baking some dinner for his kiddos. He hummed as he worked, lost in a dance filled with ingredients for baked potatoes.

His cheery mood was stopped when he had put the potatoes in the oven, only to see Remus crawling on the kitchen’s ceiling.

Patton yelped in surprise. Remus grinned before jumping down in front of the other, somehow not hurt.   
  
“Hey pop-stitiute, don’t tell Roman this, but I dumped silverfish all over his bed! Don’t worry though, as long as he doesn’t squish any of them, he’ll be fine!” His hands flailed about as he spoke, his enthusiasm never dying. Patton felt incredibly grossed out, but he felt as though there was more to what Remus did.

“Well, kiddo, what happens if Roman _does_ squish them?” He tried not to wince at the timidness in his voice, which only worsened as Remus’ smirk grew. 

“I’m so glad you asked! They’ll let out acne pus!” 

He laughed as Patton ran towards Roman’s room, unaware that Remus hadn’t actually put any silverfish in Roman’s bed...

_Yet.  
  
_

* * *

Virgil _used to_ hear Remus’ ideas all the time. Once he left for the light sides, the Duke never searched Virgil out to show him anything weird. 

Part of the reason he left, in all honesty, was due to Remus’ weird thoughts. The Duke knew exactly how to terrify and disturb him whenever he pleased, leading to some harsher fights in the past (which Remus never saw as serious by himself, only Deceit could make him realize he was being a jerk). 

Nowadays, Virgil only saw Remus’ eccentricity when he was with another side, or if he walked in on the Duke being himself. 

Such as now, where Virgil had gone into the kitchen for a late-night, possibly past midnight snack, when he saw Remus eating eggs. 

More specifically, their shells. He was putting the edible part of the egg back into the carton. 

All the anxious side could do was stare in complete unease, as Remus drained pure, unfiltered _oil_ into his mouth after munching on the egg shells. 

Apparently the light sides wouldn’t be having eggs for breakfast.   
  


* * *

  
Remus only held back for Deceit. He knew that Deceit was (for the most part) unbothered by his creations, but he knew how the others felt about them. He knew how _scary_ he was, and he didn’t want to scare Deceit away. 

It was inconvenient that Deceit was his favorite side to hang out with, since he couldn’t hold back his thoughts forever. 

Especially now, as he and Deceit watched horror movies in his room. Holding back was _so much more straining_ in his room than anywhere else, since his room made his urges stronger. At this point, his only reason for holding back was due to Deceit’s head on his shoulder, whilst their arms were interlocked. He was _desperate_ not to ruin this moment of calm, but he knew he’d speak his mind eventually. 

He tried, he really, _earnestly,_ tried to stop himself. His effort was for naught, however, as he blurted out three words he promised to hide from Deceit. 

“I love you.”

His hand slapped over his mouth as quickly as the words were said. His head was infested with self-reprimanding not even _Virgil_ could think of, which led to him babbling a stream of muffled “sorry!”s and other forms apologies, all happening within a minute. 

He only shut his mouth when he heard soft snoring next to him. It nearly sounded like a cat _purring._

Looking at his fellow dark side, he saw that the other was asleep. He let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding, feeling himself relax. _God, that was a close one._ He knew that itch would come back at some point, or maybe he’d want to tell Deceit _more,_ spill out all the admiration that’s been building up before he could stop it. 

For now, however, Remus would bask in this moment of tranquility. His head rested against Deceit’s, staying still as Deceit’s hand held his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Remus shirt a couple days ago so here’s in honor of the rat man. 
> 
> Also happy early new year.


End file.
